


Get in loser, we're going shopping

by solangelobabies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Hot, Idiots, Lots and lots of blushing, M/M, Shopping, Shopping Trip, cute fluff, solangelo, trench coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3080990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelobabies/pseuds/solangelobabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is really missing his beloved Aviator's jacket and Will is all too willing (pun intended) to take him shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get in loser, we're going shopping

Will had enough. He had tried absolutely everything, from trying to hug him (let’s say that ended with a broken wrist), lending out his hoodies (they were somehow cut into pieces) and now he had enough of Nico’s whining.

The winter was approaching and Nico really, really started missing his aviators jacket. He complained about the cold almost constantly and it was driving Will insane.

“Okay, it’s official, we are going shopping,” Will stated one day, right after yet another of Nico’s infamous rants.

“Excuse me?” Nico huffed. The prospect of doing such an ordinary thing amused him. He, son of Hades, the Ghost King, going _shopping_?

“You heard me right di Angelo. Normally I would suggest getting something from the camp store, but no offence, orange is not exactly your color. You could say orange _isn’t_ the new black.” He let out a chuckle at his poor attempt at humor, which earned him a scowl from the Italian.

“And where do you suggest we do this _shopping_?” he emphasized the last word, the corners of his mouth curling up just a fraction.

“I’ll take you somewhere, let’s say it’s a surprise,” Will beamed, a grin invading his face, that made Nico’s heart flutter ever so slightly.

After the giant war, the Italian had developed yet another crush, this time on this particular idiot, but sometimes he thought that maybe, just maybe, Will’s friendliness could be seen as flirting. He only allowed himself to think like that once in a while, but his relationship, or whatever it was, with Will was already much better than his stupid crush on the son of the sea god.

“And where will we find mortal money huh? And no, you’re not going to pay for me.”

“I wasn’t going to propose that, but Chiron often gives money to demigods when they need it, and I think this shopping crisis needs to be solved immediately. Do it, if not for your sake, for mine, ‘cause you can be hella annoying when you want to be.”

“Thanks. It’s my specialty.”

Will just rolled his eyes at the comment and grabbed Nico’s wrist, which caused the smaller boy to blush involuntarily, and dragged him towards the big house.

After Will explained the life threatening situation to Chiron, the centaur agreed and was smiling slightly, making Nico think that he knew something they didn’t.

Soon after that, Will was almost jumping up and down like an overexcited puppy and kept stealing glances at Nico. If Nico hadn’t been so dense, he would’ve noticed that Will doesn’t act like this around his other friends. But he’s dense so he doesn’t.

“Look, I’m against all Underworld-y stuff and such, but could you summon your French zombie chauffeur please?” Will begged.

“Hm, okay, fine,” Nico mumbled and willed Jules-Albert to come. He arrived exactly 4,6 seconds later, his car in tow.

Will immediately ran up to the driver’s window, which was rolled down, and told Jules-Albert, somewhat uncomfortably, their destination. The zombie nodded vaguely in response and grumbled something in French.

Nico sat down shotgun and Will took his seat in the back, looking through the window as they began picking speed. Soon enough the landscape was blurring and the two demigods were thrown from one side to the other thanks to the reckless driving.

By the time they had arrived, Will’s face had inherited a sickly green color and he looked as if he were about to puke. He threw the door nearest to him open and ran to the fresh air as if his life depended on it. He breathed in deeply, somehow calming down and leaned against the car. Nico stepped out soon after in a much more relaxed manner. He was used to Jules-Albert’s style of driving, but given the sight before him, Will had a rather weak stomach.

“You okay Solace?” Nico asked, trying but failing at hiding the smirk that was blossoming on his face.

“A little warning would’ve been nice,” Will snapped back. Suddenly the blond fell on his rear end as the car zoomed off, leaving a very distraught Will.

“Again, a little warning would’ve been nice,” he grumbled, getting off of the ground and wiping the dirt off of his jeans.

Meanwhile, Nico was doubled over, his laughter sounding like retarded seal noises, his face red. Once he had recovered, he was facing a very angry son of Apollo.

“Not funny” Will snapped, but was smiling inwardly. He would embarrass himself again, just to see Nico laugh like that. His heart fluttered a little, because it was _he_ , the healer, that had caused the Ghost King to laugh like that. Admittedly, it wasn’t the most beautiful laugh, but that didn’t change anything.

“Let’s get going shall we?” Will went on, turning to the multi-story building in front of them.

Nico rotated his body, so that he too, was facing the building, which he just noticed.

“What is this?” he asked, a little confused.

“It’s a mall!” Will chirped.

“A what?” Nico asked again, now annoyed.

“A mall. Do I need to spell it out? M-A-L-L” Will retorted, a shocked expression on his face.

“And do we like, shop, in this mall?” Nico queried.

“Yes, Deathboy, normal people shop here” Will answered.

“To be fair, I’m not what you would consider normal,” Nico fired back, “and we didn’t exactly have malls in the forties in Italy.”

“Okay, okay I got, let’s go,” Will grinned, grabbing Nico’s wrist once again, and dragged him towards the doors.

Will showed him around the mall, occasionally pointing stuff out like ‘That’s a Starbucks!’ or ‘No, no don’t go in there, that’s a _Sephora_ ’.

Finally the blond stopped in front of what looked like a clothing shop, but Nico couldn’t decipher the name of it due to his dyslexia. He silently cursed it, but let Will lead them into it.

Soon enough a sales clerk spotted them, a girl, barely eighteen looking, and rushed over to assist them.

“Do you gentlemen need help finding anything?” she asked them.

Nico’s cheeks turned slightly rosy when she called them gentlemen. Oh boy, she didn’t know how far she was from the truth.

“No, I’m just here for an av-” but he was cut off by Will. What a surprise.

“Yes! So my friend here,” Will demonstrated by hitting him lightly on the back, “needs a new jacket, since he lost his old one. Do you have any recommendations? We’re open to all options.”

Nico opened his mouth to protest, but Will cut him off with a stern look Nico didn’t know he was capable of.

The clerk just smiled brightly and told them to wait a second. She rushed off, claiming she had the perfect match and it made Nico slightly nervous.

“Will, I just want my dam jacket back,” the Italian scowled.

“Just give it a shot Neeks”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Mmm, kay Death Boy”

“That’s no better”

“If you insist su-”

There bickering was interrupted by the clerk, who had reappeared next to the them, now holding a dark trench coat. Nico stared at her, wide eyed. He was _not_ going to wear that.

“Would you like to try it on? If you’re not comfortable here, you can in the changing rooms that way” she pointed.

Nico sighed. He just knew that Will wouldn’t let him off the hook

“I guess”

The trio walked to the rooms and allowed Nico to go and put on the jacket.

“So, how long have you been together?” the clerk asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

“Together? Wait, what, no we’re not like that, we’re just friends!” Will exclaimed, a little too loudly to be believable.

“Sure you’re not, not yet at least,” the girl smirked.

Will swiveled around to face her and for the first noticed the girls, somewhat eerie, resemblance to Nico. Her hair was as dark as the night and her skin was porcelain. Her eyes were sunken and dark, mysterious almost. He could’ve sworn she looked different moments earlier. Suddenly her form flickered, and for a second he thought her hair was a slightly different shade.

He just shook his head, certain that it was just a trick of the light.

“And how would you know that?” he snapped, quite annoyed by the girls interest.

“My, my, demigods these days”

At the word demigods, Will’s eyes widened, causing the clerk to smirk even more.

_Is this a monster?_ _No, she gives off a different aura…_ Will thought to himself.

He suddenly remembered the rumors from camp and the pieces clicked together in his head.

“Aphrodite?” he asked, now nervous by her presence.

“I’d thought you never ask,” the girl, now in woman form, with the same black hair, pale skin and dark eyes, “I know you’re probably wondering why I’m here and such, but save your breath. Nico may hate my son, but I’m here with good intentions, since you two are both so _clueless._ ”

“Hm, heard that before. So why _are_ you here?” Will hissed, lowering his voice with every syllable, praying to his dad that Nico wasn’t hearing their conversation.

“Wait for it,” Aphrodite responded, turning her attention back to the changing room Nico was currently occupying.

Just as she did so, the Italian stepped out, and Will thought he’d have a heart attack.

The Ghost King stood before him, wearing the trench coat. He didn’t look like a scrawny kid anymore. The coat did something to him that made him look leaner and taller, Will was sure this was all part of Aphrodite’s plan. In other words: Nico looked _hot_. And not the ‘I’m the adorable son of Hades and am always grumpy’, but mouthwatering hot.

Will practically drooled when he saw Nico, his heart making somersaults at a rapid pace. His jaw open and he couldn’t do anything but gape.

“Will I think I look weird? Do you think I look weird? You’re looking weirdly…” Nico trailed off, cheeks turning a slight shade of red.

“N-No, you look good. _Really_ good.” Will blushed too once he’d realized what he’d said, suddenly noticing that his shoelaces were very interesting. He could almost _feel_ the goddess smiling beside him.

“I agree” she replied, her voice sounding younger again. She must’ve changed her appearance again.

Once they had paid and left the store, an awkward silence hung between the two boys. Will sighed, but didn’t say anything.

They continued like that, talking to each other when needed, until they had reached camp. Will, being the stubborn dork that he was, insisted that he’d walk Nico to his cabin door.

“That was fun, I guess” Nico mumbled awkwardly.

Aphrodite’s words still lingered in his mind. _Not yet._ So if he told Nico his feelings now, would they still end up together? The power of the prophecy was still absent, but he was pretty sure Aphrodite had at least a little insight on the future of people’s love lives.

_Screw it_ he thought, before leaning in and brushing his lips against Nico’s.

He waited a second for a response from the smaller boy, but stumbled back as the Italian pushed him away. Obviously Aphrodite had been wrong.

He hung his head and readied himself to walk away, but a warm hand gripped his. He looked back at Nico who was blushing furiously, clinging tightly to his hand.

“I’m sorry, I’m still not used to this whole human contact thing” he murmured, tugging at his hand shyly, leaning his head towards Will’s.

Will responded almost immediately, meeting Nico halfway and gently guided him through the kiss, smiling the whole time.

“You looked hot in that coat,” Will whispered, rubbing their noses together lightly. Nico punched him of course, but smiled none the less.

“Hmph. We should do that again sometime” was his response.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wow, I've been writing loads of Solangelo and I've literally read all the stories on AO3 :') Happy new year everyone, hope it'll be a great one!


End file.
